A BLOODY MERMAID AND A FOX MONSTER
by mecury.ededrap
Summary: Pemuda terkutuk dan Gadis terjerat. Sang pemuda yang sangat dingin dan gadis yang misterius, di persatukan takdir untuk menjalani suatu kisah seru. Bagaimna kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

A Bloody Mermaid and A Fox Monster

Selamat kembali lagi bersama saya, setelah saya pikir-pikir saya kehabisan cara untuk melanjutkan Fic I Will Save You, tapi bukan berarti saya tidak melanjutkan. Jadi, saya tunda aja dulu update nya. Nah, sebagai gantinya saya membuat cerita ini. Semoga kalian suka.

Ok.. tibalah saat nya di sini saya berkata pada kalian...

Happy Reading

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang terkutuk oleh kejahatan iblis cucu dari Jiraiya, orang yang paling kaya di Konoha . Di sekolah, dia adalah seorang yang jenius dan dingin. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan sebuah patung Mermaid yang mengingatkan dia pada masa lalunya, sosok yang dingin berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat menakutkan.

A Bloody Mermaid and A Fox Monster

Ini adalah Konoha High School,tempat dimana orang-orang berprestasi -fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan juga pelayanan yang menarik seperti klub-klub,membuat Konoha school menjadi incaran nomor satu di wilayah Kota Konoha.

Namun,siapa sangka ternyata di Konoha High School ini,ada seorang manusia yang sangat terkutuk. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto,murid kelas 11 yang sangat dingin dan jenius. Setiap harinya, dia hanya di temani oleh orang kepercayaan kakeknya dan 1 sahabatnya,Uciha Sasuke. Banyak para gadis yang suka dan bahkan mencintai sang pemuda. Namun apa daya, banyak dari mereka yang takut bahkan pingsan saat melihat kedua bola saphire itu menatap mereka.

Walaupun dia manusia terkutuk dan memiliki hawa mistis di tubuhnya, dia tidak di jauhi maupun di ejek. Mengapa? Karena yang mengetahui hal itu hanya dia sendiri, sedangkan sang Uciha saja belum mengetahui identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya,karena sahabatnya Sasuke juga sama seperti di, dan tidak perah menganggap identitas itu penting.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, Naruto dan temannya, Uciha Sasuke mengikuti pelajaran kesenian, dan seperti biasanya juga sifat dingin kedua sahabat itu mewarnai diri mereka.

"Anak-anak... karena nilai praktek kalian masih belum ada. Jadi sensei pikir, pergilah ke museum ... Amati apa yang kalian anggap menarik dan bawalah ke asrama kalian...dan buatlah skripsi... Apa kalian mengerti" Sahut Kakashi sambil merapikan bukunya, sekal-kali dia melihat wajah Naruto yang menatapnya tajammembuatnya keringat dingin

"Baik Sensei..."

#Skip Time

Sekarang murid 11a sedang melakukan penentuan objek bagi penelitian mereka, banyak dari mereka yang terpukau melihat karya dan peninggalan zaman pra sejarah , banyak yang dari mereka juga yag malas dan memilih santai-santai saja atau pulang ke asrama. Tapi pemuda bermarga uzumaki ini sepertinya masih enggan untuk pulang ,ia merasa seperti ada yang menarik di museum , dia lebih lagi untuk mendalami museum tersebut.

Langkah-langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah lobi yang cukup besar, di terpana melihat keindahan artistik lobi itu, walau terkesan berdebu dan agak sedikit rapuh tapi masih ada tersisa keindahan dan yang sedang memperhatikan lobi itu baru menyadari bahwa, dia telah masuk ke ruagan yang sangat privasi di museum , dia tidak mengharapkan masuk ke dalam lobi terlarang tapi karena ada perasaan yang sangat aneh, dia mengikuti kata hatinya. Lobi itu seperti memanggil dirinya untuk lebih dekat. Pada akhirnya, dia memasuki lobi itu dengan santai.

Dia kembali berhenti bergerak, sesaat setelah melihat siluet patung duyung yang sangat hidup di ruangan itu. Patung itu sudah berdebu dan seperti tidak terurus,tapi yang membuat Naruto merasa aneh adalah keindahan patung itu membuatnya terkesan benar-benar nyata. Wajah patung itu sangat manis begitu juga ekor nya yang berwrna Lavender dengan khiasan salendang yang melilit ekor itu. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang di lapisi dengan mutiara membuat Naruto semakin penasaran mengapa patung itu di sembunyikan?.

#SKIP TIME

Akhirnya, Naruto meletakkan patung itu di samping kamar tidurnya. Dia memperhatikan keindahan patung yang baru di temuinya. Tangan tannya menyeentuh wajah patung mermai dengan kelembutan.

"Terbuat dari batu mulia... sangat menarik...,"

Jam 24.00

Pada saat pemuda pirang itu tertidur, tiba-tiba cahaya meliputi patung itu. Membuat patung yang beradadi samping tempat tidur Naruto benar-benar yang sekarang menjadi mermaid terjatuh dan mengalirkan darah dari matanya, ekornya mengelepak-mengelepak menandakan dia sangatmembutuhkan air. Sementara itu pemuda kuning yang sedang tertidur itu tersentak terbangin ssetelah mendengar suara kelepak-kelepak yang sangat bising. Pada saat dia melihat kebawah tempat tidurnya dia tersentak dan satu kata yang di ucapkanya.

"Si...siapa kau"

To be Continued

Hah..., aku harap yang ini menarik. Review dong, itu satu-satunya permintaan ku (Sambil nyembah-nyembah).

Baiklah sampai bertemu kembali di chaapter sebelumnya


	2. Chapter 2

A Bloody Mermaid and A Fox Monster

* * *

Pairing : Naruto Hinata

Rate :T semi M (maybe)

Genre :Fantasy,Romance,and Crime (maybe)

* * *

**Warning : OOC,MISS typo, Pasaran (maybe)**

**DISCLAIMER : Om Masashi**

* * *

**Story :Mecury Ededrap**

* * *

Summary : Malam dimana sang pemuda manusia terkutuk menemu kehidupan pada sebuah

Patung Mermaid yang di temuinya di Museum sekolah. Apakah yang akan di lakukannya?

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku meletakkan patung yang sangat cantik itu di samping tempat tidurku. Aku mulai membersihkannya dengan kain basah,tapi sebelumnya ku tanggalkan kain yang menutupi 2/3 ekornya. Setelah selesai, membersihkan patung itu. Aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku di atas rajang dan tidur lelap.

Clak...Clak...

Aku tersentak mendengar suara berisik yang sangat aneh. Seingatku, aku tidak memiliki ikan ataupun hewan air di dalam apartemen asrama ku. Karena penasaran,aku pun bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang, ku lihat jam ternyata masih tengah malam. Setelah sedikit melakukan peregangan,aku mencari sumber suara dan pada saat aku menoleh ke bawah ranjang tempat tidurku...,

Voila...

Siluet mermaid yang sangat manis dan cantik sedang mengelepakkan ekornya bagai ikan yag memerlukan air, Jujur aku sangat kaget, sepintas dia terlihat manis dan cantik, tapi sangat mengerikan mengapa ? Karena apabila kita melihat wajah manisnya kita akan melihat mata berwarna putih yang mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Aku sebenarnya tidak takut tapi ada satu hal yang membuat aku sangat penasaran.

"Si...siapakau?"

Ternyata, pertanyaaku padanya membuat dia kaget dan tersentak secara bersamaan (?). Dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh keraguan dan kebingungan (?) yang ku balas dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasanya.

"A...ir...aku..perlu...a...ir"

Seruan paraunya yang tidak nyambung membuat dahiku mengerut. Sebenarnya aku bingung darimana asal mermaid ini,tapi setelah aku perhatikan ada keganjilan di dalam apertemenku kalian tahu apa?. Yeah, patung yang kutemui semalam tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit terbelalak tidak percaya.

Dengan santai, aku mulai perhatikan gerakkan-gerakan yang sepertinya ingin minta pertolongan dengan cara mengulurkan tangannya.

"Air...Katamu!?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku menyeringai tipis melihat reaksinya,ku langkahkan kakiku lebih dekat lagi padanya. Kuangkat dia menuju Bath-Up dan menyalakan keran air hangat.

"Kau... Berani sekali memita padaku..! Tapi,karena kau itu milikku aku... akan mengabulkannya!"

"Te...terimakasih Tuan..."

"Uzumaki Naruto.."

Aku berbalik seraya mengucapkan namaku padanya, sedikit ku tolehkan kepalaku padanya. Senyum tipis mewarnai pipi tanku, ketika melihatnya tertidur di tengah guyuran air tercium harum darah yang menyengat di daerah badanku.

"Shit!... Darah..."

End Naruto POV

Sesungguhnya, Naruto si manusia terkutuk setiap malamnya akan pergi keluar dengan sosok berbeda dari biasanya,yaitu siluet hitam berbetuk rubah dan pergi ke rumah masyarakat untuk mengambil mangsa,apalagi apabila mencium darah atau bau menyengat. Pagi telah menyapa,orang-orang yang berada di Kota Konoha,termasuk sang Pemuda Kuning yang masih tertidur itu pun demi sedikit mata itupun terbuka dan menentang sinar matahari dia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan seketika mencium bau menyengat yang berada di sekitar kamarnya. Dan pada akhirnya,dia menyadari bahwa mangsanya semalam sudah hancur dengan organ dan darah yang bercipratan menggenangi ruangan itu.

Naruto mengusap darah yang berada di mulutnya dan menjilatnya kembali.

"Kutukan itu... humn kembali lagi" Dengan seringaian yag besar dia mulai mendekati organ tubuh yang hancur itu dan memakannya.

"Delicious..."

Flash Back

Mode : ON

Naruto yang telah mencium bau menyengat itupun, mulai berubah menjadi siluet rubah yang seukuran dengan manusia. Suara auman itu mengggelegar dan mengamuk didalam asrama itu. Dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan ruangannya dan melompat ke satu rumah besar yang tak jauh dari apartemen asramanya. Dengan sigap dia pun menerkam satu orang perempuan dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya untuk di makan jantungnya ketika dia sampai di apartemennya.

"MMmmmmm,... Delicious..."

Geraman-geraman yang menggema di apartemennya membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan berlari-lari tunggang langgang dengan getaran hebat pada batinnya.

Flash Back

Mode Off

Clak...Clak...

#Praanng

#Ahhhhhhhkkkk

Pendengaran Naruto di warnai dengan suara-suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Dengan segera, dia beranjak menuju Bath-Up di rumahnya. Di lihatnya seorang mermaid sedang memakan bagian atas tubuh seorang laki-laki yang asing bagi gadis itu antusias dalam memakan makanan 'lezat' itu, apa lagi cara yang sangat posesif dan semangat.

"Sejak kapan kau makan koleksiku... Humn?"Seruan Naruto membuat mermaid ini ini tersentak. Dia masih bengong memperhatikan bangkai manusia yang sudah setengah lagi bagian tubuhnya.

"Ma...maaf Naruto-san...tapi ini mangsaku.."

Wajah Naruto menyiratkan tingkat emosi yang sudah lepas kendali begitu juga hawa yang di keluarkan sang pemuda , sepertinya mermaid ini tidak memandang hal itu dengan tanda bahaya, justru dia sekarang sudah mulai menikmati daging renyah dan lembut itu.

"Hmmpp...!"

Gadis duyung yang sedang mengunyah makan 'lezat' hasil pembunuhan itu tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Karena tangan tan yang menangkup pipinya dan bibir tipisnya yang menempel pada gadis itu. Lidah Naruto mengambil daging yang di kunyah kemudian menelannya.

"Na...Naaruto-san.."

Desahan parau yang diikuti dengan tekanan kuat dari tubuh gadis itu membuat Naruto menjauh sedikit. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua makhluk yang berbeda itu.

"Maaf... maaf Naruto-san Aku sedikit laparr..."

"Siapa nama mu _Duyung..._?"

Perkataan gadis tidak diindahkan oleh Naruto. Tapi malah menanyakan hl pribadi.

"Hyuga Hinata...-"

Sebelum gadis itu mulai melanjutkan pertanyaannya, pemuda itu segera pergi dari ruangan yang berbau darah itu meninggalkan Mermaid yang kebingungan dan melanjutkan makannya.

#SKIP TIME

Hari sudah mulai malam, seekor mermaid yang bermandikan darah itu mulai mengubah ekornya menjadi kaki –kaki jenjang. Dia tidak perduli bahwa dia sekarang dalam keadaan telanjang, tujuannya sekarang hanya pergi mencari para manusia itu, untuk dimakan.

Sementara sang gadis sedang mencari daging yang haram. Naruto masih berada di kamarnya sedang membolak-balikkan buku bersampul hitam. Tapi, seketika dia memberhentikan kegiatannya saat melihat darah yang mengalir deras sehingga menggenangi lantai asramanya. Darah itu berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat membuat Naruto penasaran. Sehingga, dia berjalan mencari sumber aliran (lagi). Semakin lama, darah itu semakin deras dan bersumber dari arah dapur.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, dia mendekati siluet hitam yang terlihat di dalam dapur dan sedangmemotong daging-daging. Dia melihat seketika ada kepala yang menggelinding menuju kearahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini...!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Sekarang tibalah waktunya saya membalas readers yang telah mereview...

Fran Fryn Kun: thx atas review dan saraannya... Sory agak telat

: Makasih yah... apalagi reviewnya heheheheh sory agak telat

Hyuuzumaki Sara-chan : Ok sob... makasih reviewnya

Kamichama NekoChi : Yahh sepertinya tidak semengerikan apa yang kamu pikirkan tapi aku berusaha deh bikinnya supaya sesuai dengan judulny thx reviewnya

Unnie Soo ShikSin : Maksih yah ... ok...

Orangepentacost : sebelumnya thx atas reviewnya dan sepertinya saya setuju deh ama apa yang kamu bilang;)

Hyuna uzuhi : Udah aku update nie...

Ok...! terimakasih bagi para readerss... dan sekarang waktu nya saya bilang see you in the nenxtchapter

Bye

Muuaaaacchhh...


	3. Chapter 3

A Bloody Mermaid and A Fox Monster

* * *

**Warning : OOC, PASARAN,DAN MISS TYPO  
**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHAMOTO  
STORY :ME**

* * *

Sebelumnya di Bloody Mermaid and A Fox Monster

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, dia mendekati siluet hitam yang terlihat di dalam dapur yang sedang memotong daging itu. Tiba-tiba dia melihat kepala buntung itu menuju ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini...!"

* * *

Chapter 3

Begin

* * *

Kaget,Schok maybe atau tersentak mendengar suara Baritone dari arah belakangnya. Tubuh mungil yang sedang bekerja itu menoleh ke terhalang seperti di hujani oleh cahaya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda kuning yang memegan kepala buntung yang dia sadari sebagai korbannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shion...?"

Pemuda kuning di hadapannya ini sekarang sedang mengangkat kepala tak bernyawa itu ke atas kepalanya mengharapkan ada darah yang dia melakukan itu, dia menjatuhkannya asal dan mendekati gadis lavendernya ini.

"Hinata-chan..., apa yang kauu lakukan pada Shion?"

Seruan pemuda kembali lagi memberhentikan 'kegiatan' Hinata. Tapi, bukan berati memberhentikan di untuk tidak menjawab.

"Aku Lapar...!"

"Apa kau manusia yang kanibal atau seorang mermaid pemakan manusia?"

Yupz, dugaan yang sangat tepat sekali. Hebat sekali kau Naruto, lihat sekarang dia menjadi keringat dingin. Apalagi sekarang, Naruto tidak hanya mendekatinya. Malah merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah sang gadis. Belum lagi dengan cahaya orange yang di keluarkan sang pemuda yang membuat sang gadis merasa sesak.

"Mengapa...Kau Hentikann...?"

Semakin lama dia semakin berubah menjadi monster yang sanggat mengerikan. Tapi..., tidak membuat seorang Hyuga Hinata gentar.

"Apa perlu aku tuntun untuk kembali memasak daging nikmat itu humn...?"

Dengan segera, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Langsung disambut dengan ini memandang lekat wujud Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi sosok rubah sebesar manusia. Sedangkan sang rubah, dia menekankan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding dapur.

"Naruto-san... Apa bisa kau sedikit menjauh dariku?"

"Kau telah membuat sosokku berubah... kau membuat napsu membunuhku bangkit...kau yang memancingku. Tapi, sekarang kau yang menolak?"

Bisikan parau sang monster terdengar jelas. Saat dimana Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata.

"A...aahh... Sa..sakit...!"

Naruto yang mendengar suara indah itu menyeringai. Kembali lagi dia menggigit dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari leher kembali mengalir di dagu Naruto karena mata tak berpupil itu juga mengalirkan darah.

"Hentikan...!kau bisa membuatku mati...!"

Naruto menulikan sekarang dia berani memluk tubuh gadis mermaid itu sehingga taring tajamnya menancap tajam di leher gadis itu.

"Hmmm..., Delicious may i drink your blood Very Much hun...?"

Mata Hinata kembali terbelalak, mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat susah di artikan Kalau di bilang pernyataan Naruto bahwa dia akan meminum darahnya sebanyak banyaknya, itu tidak mungkin. Mengapa ? karena unsur kata-kata yang dia ambil Naruto itu seperti ingin bertanya. Tapi karena memakai Intonasi yang berbeda, kata-kata itu bagai pernyataan yang sangat kasar sekali.

Dengan keada 'terpaksa', dia membalas pelukan Naruto. Namun, mulut mungilnya berkomat-kamit dengan tak jelas. Sehingga, sisik-sisik ekor itupun datang dan diikuti dengan cahaya lavender yang membuat luka-luka bekas gigitan berubah menjadi batu mulia. Sehingga Naruto kembali memasang wajah dinginnya pada sosok Hinata yang sudah berubah menjadi batu itu.

"Memakai sihir sebagai pelindung?...Hebet sekali"

#Tok...Tok...Tok..

Sebelum Naruto melakukan hal yang lebih pada mermaid manis itu. Terdengar suara orang yang mengetuk pintu,Cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya meredup meninggalkan wajah dingin seperti dia bejalan membukakan pintu dengan malas.

"Naruto-kun... aku merindukanmu..."

Gadis pink yang berada di hadapannya intu memeluknya dengan erat.. Seakan dia akan mati apabila melepaskan pelukannya. Dingin, entah kenapa wajah sang pemuda tidak menyiratkan ekspresi. Padahal, gadis itu. Tunanganya sudah datang dari Ame. Yah iyalah Sakura Haruno, calon istri Naruto yang memang sudah menjadi tunanganya sesuai kesepakatan keluarganya dulu.

Sewaktu kecil,Sakura adalah cinta pertama Naruto, namun, itu berubah saat tragedi miris itu. Gadis yang tengah memeluknya ini pun pergi ke Negara Ame tanpa memberi kabar. Naruto melihat koper pink milik sang gadis yang membuat senyuman licik itu datang.

"Ngapain datang kemari...?"

"Aku merindukanmmu... setelah sekian lama...-"

"Kau meninggalkanku sendiri dan tak memberi kabar...?"

Tatapan dingin Naruto pada Sakura, membuat gadis ini mundur selangkah.

"Mari masuk...!"

Langkah-langkah kecil Haruno Sakura berhenti ketika melihat cairan berwarna merah yang mengering.

"Naru-kun...?"

Dia mencari sosok pemuda kuning tapi tak di dapatkannya. Dengan pundak yang bergetar, dia berjalan mengikuti arah aliran darah itu. Sampailah dia ke ruang makan.

"Kau... bernyali sekali datang ke apartemen Asrama.. padahal sudah tengah malam apa alasanmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Sakura memeluk ,Naruto tidak membalasnya. Dia kembali menelan kumpulan daging itu sampai habis.

"Naru..kun aku bisa memasak lebih enak dari itu..."

"..."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak percaya..."

Kilatan bak petir muncur di blue sapphire Naruto ketika Sakura melempa piring kosong itu ke pojok ruangan. Menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat bising di tengah keheningan mala.

"Lihat saja...!"

Naruto menyeringai ketika sakura menanyakan daging apa yang di konsumsi Naruto tadi. Dengan segera, dia mencakar pipi Sakura denga tangan besar dan bejari tajam.

"Sebenarnya... Aku bosan denganmu... Kau tahu Bocah Cengeng... Kau itu manja sekali, Mana bisa kau memasakkan daging nikmat tadi...!kau sudah mengambil resikonya sekarang...!"

Naruto menghunuskan 2 garpu makan itu ke mata emerlad yang dan bagian lainnya keluar dengan iringan tangis dan rintihan dari si empunya mata.

"Sa...sa...sakit"

"Nah, kalau begini aku tidak akan lagi melihat 2 bola mata manja dan busukmu itu hahahahah.."

Sakura segera berlari. Tidak menyadari arah langkah menuju kemana.

"Awww...!"  
Rintihan kembali terdengar dari mulut sang gadis. Ketika Naruto membenamkan kembali garpu daging itu ke dada sakura.

"Asal Kau tahu sakura, Kau sudah terlalu bodoh datang kemai... Karena ke sini itu berarti kau tak sayang nyawa...!"

Hinata POV

Aku kembali mendengar rintihan kesakitan yang membuatku semangat. Ditambah lagi, harum bukan main dari ruang , semenjak Naruto-san membawaku ke sini. Aku selali merasakan hawa menusuk tajam.

Sekarang,setelah beberapa waktu silam ia meminum darahku dan memperlihatkan wajah yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku tau bahwa dia adalah orang terkutuk itu. Calon Suamiku yang telah di ramalkan 1000 tahun silam.

End Hinata POV

Jari-jari mungil itu sudah terserak di juga dengan kaki jenjangnya. Tubuh tak berdaya itu tidak utuh lagi dengan kaki puntung dan dua lengan yang tak sempurna serta mata yang bocor. Tanpa belas kasih,dia seret Sakura ke Dapurnya. Rintihan kesakitan semakkin nyaring terdengar.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana dengan daging seorang Haruno...Apa menurutmu enak?"

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Apalah gunanya lagi tangis tersedu-sedu. Hal itu malah membuat kesakitan lebih mendalam lagi bagimu... terimalah nasibmu menjadi hidangan akhir malam ini...!"

Dengan kasarnya, dia memenggal kepala Sakura. Dia angkat kepala itu dan meminum darah yang mengalir dari kepala yang tak bernyawa itu. Seringai kembali mewarnai wajah Naruto.

"Delicious..."

Naruto mengerang kenikmatan memakan daging sang Tunangan sampai habis, bagaimana pun juga suatu kegiatan ada , dia harus membersihakan Apartemennya yang penuh dengan alur darah kering dan aroma amis.

...

Pagi telah kembali datang ke kota ini. Sekarang, Naruto sedang sarapan. Dia memandangi patung yang pernah hampir di cumbunya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Sekolah... kau mau ikut...?"

Naruto meeyeringai ketika wujud Hinata kembali lagi hidup dengan tatapan paasrah lavendernya.

"Sekolah...?"

"Humn..."

Hinata sekarang sedang duduk di lantai dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Sekolah...? tempat apa itu...?"

"Bersenang-senang..."

Wajah Hinata kemudian menggoreskan ekornya pada paku yang kebetulan jatuh sehingga darah kelamaan, darah yang keluar itu mengubah sisik Hinata menjadi ekor. Setelah dia berubah menjadi manusia, dia terduduk di kursi samil menatap Naruto.

"A...asal kau memiliki kain penutup... Aku tidak mau telanjang.."

"Kau bisa memakai baju si Busuk itu..."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandanagan satu koper berwarna pink.

"Dia temanku... sekelas...pakai saja...!"

"Ok...lah"

Sekarang, Naruto menunggu kedatangan sang Mermaid. Lima menit kemudian, dia melihat gadis mermaid itu berjalan dengan langkah santainya. sang gadis sekarang, dibalut dengan seragam sailor dan sepatu buts hitam. Rambutnya diikat mutiara yang dulu berada di rambut Hinata di susun menjadi pita-pita mungil. Naruto krmbali terpukau melihat style sang gadis.

"Kau cantik hari ini..."

Burm...Burmm...Burmmm

Mobil jingga beraksen hitam yang di kendarai Naruto sudah sampai di tengah jalan, tiba -tiba suara seperti benda jatuh yang dia atap mobil Naruto begitu juga dengan seekor monster besar yang mengaum. Dua insan yang berada di dalam mobil menyeringai menatap monster dingin dan bergumam.

"Bangsat..."

To Be Continued

* * *

Maaf, yah soalnya cerita chapter 2 yang kemarin banyak Typonya, Ok terimakasih bagi pereview.

Yah..., walaupun sedikit kecewa nichh

Lavender Sapphire : Makasih banget louh... Gomen... karena aku juga suka Crime gito heheheh...Ok nie udah Update

Algojo : Iyah memang aku pengen bikin Narutonya Sadis


	4. Chapter 4

A Bloody Mermaid and A Fox Monster

Selamat kembali lagi bersama saya,ini adalah lanjutan dari cerita karena lama di lanjutin. Soalnya, alasannya privasi hehehehehe... Jadi di sini langsung kita bikin ajah.

Ok.. tibalah saat nya di sini saya berkata pada kalian...

Happy Reading

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang terkutuk oleh kejahatan iblis cucu dari Jiraiya, orang yang paling kaya di Konoha . Di sekolah, dia adalah seorang yang jenius dan dingin. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan sebuah patung Mermaid yang mengingatkan dia pada masa lalunya, sosok yang dingin berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat menakutkan.

* * *

A Bloody Mermaid and A Fox Monster

**Dixclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Writer : Me + **

* * *

Hinata POV

Aku melihatnya pergi bersama sahabat karibnya, Sasuke Uciha. Sejak kejadian semalam aku semakin yakin bahwa dia adalah sosok yang telah hilang dan sangat familiar. Sebelumnya, aku berfikir bahwa dia hanya seorang pria aneh yang selalu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tirai. Namun, setelah melihat dirinya yang asli, aku merasa aneh yang selalu menatap ku tajam seakan ingin meluluhlantahkanku.

Kembali aku mengingat kenanganku bersamanya di saat aku masih hidup di kehidupan pertamaku...

FLASH BACK mode : ON

Di sore hari yang sangat teduh, dimana seorang perempuan kecil sedang mengumpulkan karangan bunga. Lebih tepatnya, keberadaan sang gadis itu sekarang adalah di taman yang penuh dengan bunga. Rupa sang gadis kecil ini sangatlah anggun dengan kain satin yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mahkota bunga yang menghiasi helaian indigonya.

"Tuan Puteri Hinata..."

Seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari karangan bunga hasil karyanya tersebut. Seorang wanita dewasa memakai baju pelayan datang dan duduk di samping sang puteri mahkota dari Hyuga.

"Hari sudah menggelap... Kita harus segera bergegas...!"

"Tapi Bi...-"

"Ayolah...Tuan muda dan Yang Mulia dari clan Namikaze telah datang..."

Percakapan antara dua orang yang memiliki berbeda kedudukan itu terhenti. Tepat ketika saat tangan tan seseorang yang agak lebih besar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ohayuu Hime-chan... sudah rindu denganku?"

"Naruto-kun... kau kenapa kemari? Mana Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina?"

"Mereka di istana sedang menunggu kedatanganmu... Jadi, apakah kita sudah bisa pergi...?!"

Dua insan yang sudah bisa di bilang di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya saling tersenyum. Dua insan itu dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan canda tawa. Sementara, pelayan yang juga berada disana, hanya tersenyum tengah kebahagiaan itu, seorang gadis yang sebaya sedang melihat pemandangan membahagiakan itu dengan tatapan benci.

"mengapa kau malah bersama Tuan Puteri tak berguna itu Naru-kun''

Skip Time

Di pesta yang sangat meriah yang juga memiliki

Dua insan itu sudah sampai di gerbang istana. Orang-orang sudah memakai baju gaun kualitas nomor satu kepunyaanya. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang ke Istana, bahkan sampai menutupi lapangan istana. Dua orang yang sedang mendesak masuk itu sekarang sedang berusaha berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan , terkadang sang gadis kecil itu tersandung dan hampr terjatuh. Untung saja sang pangeran kecil itu mebantunya.

"Hime-chan Hati-hati,!"

Dengan sekali angggukan yang menyatakan setuju, akhirnya dua insan itu melanjutkan perjalanan yang penuh kesesakan karena para tamu sekarang sedang berserak di halaman itu, empat orang yang sangat berwibawa menggunakan baju kehormatan keluar dari balkon istana. Senyum yang kembali memeriahkan perayaan itu makin terasa saat Naruto dan Hinata datang.

"Naruto,anakku dari mana saja kau...?"

Kushina, ibu Naruto menanyai sang putra saat pangeran muda itu mendatanginya.

"Menjemput calon permaisuriku lha ...Ibu ini bagaimana sieh...?"

"Hah...Umurmu masih 7 tahun tapi kau sudah mengerti hal seperti itu... Dasar..!"

...

Sementara itu, seorang perempuan berambut merah pekat sedang tersenyum licik,menatap Naruto juga Hinata secara bersamaan...

"Aku akan memusnahkan kalian berdua... Mati saja kalian...Nikmatilah hidup bahagia kalian... Sbab sebentar lagi wujud asliku akan membunuh kalian semua termasuk kau,... Hyuga Hinata..!"

Flash Back Mode :OFF

"Hyuga Hinata..."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang sangat memusingkan. Aku masih belum bisa menyempurnakan ilmu yang aku punya karena kekuatanku sudah tersegel. Kehidupan pertamaku memang sangat indah. Tapi sesudah kejadian yang bisa dibilang tragedi, aku menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam. Aku melihat orang yang berada di depanku. Berpenampilan yang sangat mencolok sekali. Seperti rambutnya yang berwarna merah pekat.

"Yah..?"

Aku hanya menjawab singkat, bahkan, aku sampai tidak melihatnya. Karena wajahku sudah di tutupi oleh buku tebal nan banyaknya yang seenaknya saja di berikan kepadaku atau lebih tepatnya di lemparkannya padaku.

"Ini adalah keseluruhan materi yang telah di berikan guru kepadaku untukmu... Jadi, aku berharap kau membacanya dengan baik dan rinci... Jangan anggap bahwa karena kau lulus test untuk masuk unggulan dengan hasil sempurna kau malah seenaknya saja yah... apalagi dengan mendekati Naruto-kun... Dia hanya milikku...Kau tau?"

Sejujurnya, aku sangat panas mendengar perkataan gadis yang satu ini. Terutama, dengan mengecap Naruto itu seakan-akan miliknya. Enak saja,padahal, Naruto sendirilah yang memelukku dan menjilati pipikku di depan kelas. Bahkan dia yang menarikkku menuju bangkunya , kenapa dia yang sewot sieh.

"Aku tidak menyangkal mu Sara-san...Kau berhak mengiginkan berambisi untuk memilikinya...tapi jaga sopan santunmu...Mengerti?"

Aku beranjak dari bangku tempat dudukku tadi. Aku membiarkan buku tebal yang tadi itu berada di mejaku. Aku segera berniat untuk meninggal kelasku pada saat itu. Namun, suara baritone yang berada di depanku menghentikan langkahku secara tidak langsung.

"Hinata-chan...kau mau pergi kemana? Kan, aku sudah bilang jangan pergi kemana-mana.."

Aku merasa tanganku digenggam oleh tangan besar berwarna eksotist itu.

"Hanya membutuhkan air Naru-kun.."

Dia mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya. Uciha hanya menatapku dengan pekat. Aku tidak membalas dan hanya menunduk kemudian pergi...

End Hinata PoV

Pada saat Uzumaki Naruto datang dan mengenggam erat tangat sang gadis Hyuga,gadis berambut merah ini hanya tersenyum pahit. Dan pada saat seorang Naruto menghampirinya, dia hanya menundukkan Hyuga yang baru saja pergi tadi sedang berjalan tanpa arah . Wajahnya yang anggun ditutupi ooleh rambutnya. Sementara itu, kakinya yang memakai sepatu boot pink yang sangat berlawanan dengan pribadinya menghentak hentak menandakan sang pengguna sengaja melakukannya hanya unutk menghilangkan kesunyian ketika berada di koridor sekolah tersebut.

"Baru saja kita bertemu, kau sudah melupakanku kembali Hime..."

Terlihat seorang pemuda bermata panda yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa kau menginginkan aku mati secepat itu hah...?"

"Gaara-Kun... kau...!mmmm...*"

Pemuda yang di sebut-sebut Gaara itu segera membekap dan ebawa HInata pergi dari ekolah tersebut. Sementara, Uzumaki Naruto hanya terduduk gelisah menanti sang mermaid yang sangat cantik itu..

'Dimana kau Hime.. kenapa lama sekali...Padahal, sudah 20 menit kau pergi...'

Hinata POV

Entah mengapa tubuhku merasa terlalu berat untuk bangkit untuk melawan moster pembunuh yang ada di depanku ini. Aku merasa seperti ketiban bangunan sangat tidak benar. Gaara, nama lelaki yang sedang membawaku ini adalah orang yang paling aku benci. Aku tidak menyukainya karena sifatnya yang sangat kasar. Padahal, jika dia baik dan manis, pastilah aku akan menganggapnya sebagai teman yang baik. Dulu, semasa kecil, aku selalu di jaga olehnya. Kami seperti kakak dan adik. Bahkan, banyak yang bilang kami itu kembar. Dulu aku sangat menyayanginya bahkan mencinyainya.

Cinta seorang adik kepada sang kakak. Apa itu salah..?. Sepertinya tidak, ayah dan ibu juga sudah mengangkatnnya menjadi anak , dia berubah setelah dia di perbudak oleh orang itu. Dia pergi meninggalkan aku di saat umurku 10 tahun dan kembali lagi pada saat itu untuk membunuhku. Sangat kejam bukan..?.

Aku ingat kejadian tadi pagi, dimana aku berusaha di bunuhnya...

Untung saat itu ada Naruto-kun

Flash Back Mode :ON

Suara-suara orang teriakan orang banyak tidak mengalihkan pandangan sepasang insan yang duduk santai di dalam mobil. Wajah sanhg pemuda diliputi rasa heran dan juga nafsu membunuh sedangkan sang gadis yang di sampingnya menatap sosok monster di hadapannya dengan sendu.

"Hinata-chan... Kau mengenalnya ?"

"Dia Gaara-Nii aku sangat menyayanginya... Jangan sakiti dia..!"

"Tapi, dia telah melukai calon makananku..! Apa kau tau ?"

"Aku sangat menyayanginya Naru-kun...Aku sudah mengganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri...! Aku mohon Naru-kun"

Wajah sang gadis mengkeriut mengeluarkan airmata.

"Baiklah jika begitu tapi kita lihat saja semana besar kekuatannya untuk menghadapiku nantiii"

Tangan tan Naruto mulai menggenggam tangan sang mermaid, meyakinkan bahwa abangnya yang merupakan monster tidak akan apa-apa.

Wajah sang Namikaze yang teduh dan tampan membuat hati sang gadis dag...dig...dug... dan sekaligus membangun keyakinan yang sekali anggukan dan senyum yang tulus. Dia pun menggenggam balik tangan sang pemuda.

"Tunggu di sini Hime-chan..!"

Pemuda itu mulai keluar dari mobilnya. Langkahnya sangat santai dan bisa di bilang tak bertenaga.

"Apa maumu, Bangsat...?"

Naruto menatap monster itu seraya berseru dingin.

Sementara itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling sang monster meninju pipi Naruto. Tapi, sepertinya hanya dengan satu tangan, sang Namikaze ini pun menyeringai menghempaskan tangan itu dan mulai meninju ninju monster yang ada di depannnya secara berangsur-angsur sampai dia memantul 300 meter dari tempatnya.

"Ini masih akan lebihlagi jika kau kemballi menghancurkn kota ini... Monster bangsat"

Naruto segera masuk ke mobilnya dan berjalanpergi meninggalkan lautan darah yang meresap di jalanan tersebut...

Flash Back Mode :Off

Seorang pemua menyeret sang gadis ke sebuah gudang yan penuh dengan bangkai manusia juga binatang yag sudah membusuk...

"Selamat datang di rumahku.. Hinata...!"

* * *

To be Continued

Maaf yah readers..., saya sangat menyesal karena sudah kependekan bikin chapter 4 yang sangat pendek...

Jadi, sebagai gantinya saya sudah menulilsnya di atas...

Semoga kalian puas :D


End file.
